Happy Hollow-Days
by MercilessSun
Summary: A Christmas/Bleach fanfiction, 19 years after Evolution of Olympus' Ichigo' Isaac and Nick find Santa Claus and fight to save Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to a special fanfiction. This is a present for everyone who has read and enjoyed what I do. So I bring you...Happy Hollow-Days.

* * *

Twas a week before Christmas, and in the North Pole, Santa is looking at the toys and coal. All elves were working overtime for other people's offspring, while the workshops bell gave a frightening ring. Santa then was at his list and checking it twice, until a beast with a mask splintered the floor into rice.

-Meanwhile in the Soul Society, Captain Ukitake came to me and said, "Isaac, you have been a great Soul Reaper for 19 years, and I thank you for your service. Now I am here for your assignment. The North Pole is under attack. Please investigate."

"Yes, Captain." I grabbed my wings of Daedalus and left through the Senkaimon to the North Pole.

I was at the top of the earth and freezing. So I activated another invention from Daedalus' notes, the Essence of Prometheus, a portable heater. As I walked through the snow and ice, I found some guy in a Christmas-y booth. He stopped me and said, "State your business."

"I am here to kill the intruder."

"Ah the masked beast. Alright. Take this bell, it will allow you in. God luck."

"Thanks." I hung a bell around my neck and I was in Santa's home, but it was a nightmare for kids. There were broken candy cane street lamps, homes were totaled, and there was some elf blood on the road.

i walked down the street and found Santa's workshop. Inside were a few dead elves, torn toys and crushed coal. Further, I found Santa unconscious. I took out my phone from Hermes, called Captain Unohana and said, "Captain, we got a Code 19, get an emergency crew to the North Pole now!"

"We hear you. Just hang on."

A few minutes later, the emergency crew came, took Santa and me back, and waited for him to recover in the Squad 4 Barracks. Unohana told me to get some rest.

So I went home and saw Nel, being a little upset and hugged me. "I missed you."

"Sorry. I had to help someone. Now let's sleep."

-The next day, I was sleeping next to Nel when my phone woke me up. "Hello?"

"Isaac, this is Isane. He's up."

"I'll be right there."

Nel woke up and said, "Where are you going?"

'Well, yesterday, I rescued Santa Claus, a famous Christmas character. You're welcome to see him.""I would love to." We walked to the Squad 4 Barracks and saw the big mn in red, along with Ichigo and Nick.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

I went to Santa and said, "Hello Saint Nick, how are you?"

"I'm in pain, but I'm worried about the beast. What was it?"It was a Hollow. We shall take care of the problem. In the meantime, feel free to walk around to walk around when you're better. Oh, and welcome to the Soul Society."

"I will, Isaac. Thank you."

As I left, I said, "Nick, Ichigo, come with me."

We went outside and discussed what to do. I said, "We have to defeat the Hollows there and secure the area."

Nick said, "Sounds good."

Ichigo said, "I'll get the clearance."

I then replied, "Alright. Nick, while Ichigo egts us ready, let's get the Seireitei in the holiday spirit. You get the decorations, while I talk to Captain Yamamoto."

"Ok."

I spoke to Head-Capatain Yamamoto about decorating the Seireitei and he allowed it.

We put a big tree in the middle of the Seireitei, put a few wreathes on doors, put lights around the Seireitei, and put a tree in my home.

After that, Ichigo met me and Nick near the Senkaimon and spoke to us. "We can go, but we're not allowed to use Bankai. Ready?"

"Yeah."

We went through, and Ichigo and Nick got bells. We split up. I went towards the Workshop, Nick went towards the Elf Town, and Ichigo went to the Reindeer Stables.

* * *

There you go. As you can see, this is 19 years after Evolution of Olympus, and it's time to save Christmas. Stay tuned for the second and final chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

He..l He

Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Happy Hollow-Days. Get ready for some twists to how Christmas works and a new technique for Ichigo.

* * *

Nick walked down Yuletide Drive and found no one, however, he saw a candle lit behind a window.

He knocked on the door and heard, "Who is it?"

"Rescue."

"Oh, thank Prancer. Come in." The door opened and Nick saw a normal-sized person.

"You're an elf?"

"Damn, marketing companies. Yes, I am an elf, but about 80 years ago, Santa was giving early big-wigs ideas about Christmas and they thought it would be cute for us to be short. Now can you help?!"

"Yes. What's the problem?"

"Jack Frost. He became that moster, so he's terrorizing us."

"I'll be back. Stay hidden."

"You got it."

Nick walked outside to Gingerbread Square and found Jack Frost, a tall ice giant with a mask that had icycle fangs.

He drew his Zanpaku-to and said, "Reveal all that is unseen, Kurayami." It transformed into a scythe with a gap in the blade.

Jack shot icycles out of its mouth and Nick dodged and sliced Jack's right leg off. He fell and screamed before Nick stabbed him in the head. He went back to the elves and said, "It's safe."

"Thank you. Now you need to put up the Emergency Barrier."

"How?

"Back at Gingerbread Square, there is a row of bells, and you need to play a Christmas song."

"Got it."

He went back and saw the bells with a rectangular sceen with a keyboard. He turned it on and saw a musical score. He pressed the keys on the keyboard and played "Jingle Bells."

The bells started sparking and formed a barrier around the Elf Village. Then Nick went back to where we entered and waited for us.

-Ichigo walked down Rudolph Avenue and found the Reindeer Stables and Santa's 9 Reindeer as Hollows, named Killer, Screamer, Biter, Erida, Slayer, Blizen, Donald, and Rudolph with a nose that shoots fire.

He brought out Zangetsu and killed 8 reindeer except for Rudolhp, because he focused and fire gathered around him. "A symbol for the bond Isaac and I have...Sun Fury!"

The Hollow Reindeer and Stables went up in flames, because a flamethrower hit them. He heard a siren go off near a shed.

He went inside and found a screen, keyboard and bells. He played "Rudolph"with the bels. The shield went up and Ichigo went back to Nick.

-I saw 2 shields going up before I entered Santa's workshopm Inside were damaged toys and crushed coal. "Hello? Any elves here?"

I heard one say, "Not so loud. That thing will find us."

"Don't worry I'll get rid of it." I whistled and a Hollow was stomping into the main room. It was a giant elf, about the size of a cyclops.

I said, "Separate with the searing flames, Nasake yoske no nai hi." It became a 2-headed sword.

It roared and tried to punch me but got burned by my Zanpaku-to. So I stabbed it in the chest and focused my energy into an inferno that burned the Hollow from the insidem

The normal-sized elf got up and said, "Poor Blizza, he was the head of North Pole sucurity and the first to be infected. Thank you young man. Now go to Santa's office and activate the emergency shield."

"I will."

Inside the office, I saw the list and his extra coats. Then I found a monitor that said, "Threat detected! Activate bell shield!"

I played "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" with bells and the final shield went up.

I got my phone and called the guys. "Everything is done. Go back and confirm it at the Soul Society while I get things cleaned upm"

Nick said, "Ok. Come back soon."

"Of course." I hung up and called Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus, God of Metalworking."

"Hey, it's Isaac. I'm gonna need some automatons at the North Pole."

"Ok, they'll be there soon. See ya."

A few minutes later, Hephaetus and 7 automatons arrived and repaired the entire North Polle. I returned to the Soul Society and saw a more lean and stronger Santa. "Been training with Kenpachi?"

"Yes. After what happened, I wanted to be stronger so this wouldn't happen again. So how are the reindeer?"

Sorry, but they turned also. But it's alright" I called the Pegasus Stable manager, Rangiku. "I need 8 Pegasus for the visistor."

"Coming right up."

Ten minutes later, we got 8 didferent colored Pegasus red for the sleigh. Then I brought them to Santa's garage.

-Dec. 24, 2031-(read like the Night Before Christmas.)

Twas the night before Christmas, and in the Soul Society, Nel and I rested on a couch near my tree. We woke up, hearing sleigh bells ring, yet in a second, we heard nothing. On a table, we saw presents that said, "Mery Christmas", and it filled us with bliss.

The next morning, all of the Soul Society had presents. I got a device that allowed me to be in video games, Nel got a spear, Ichgo got a picture of his mother, his stuffed animal Kon got a mini-plush of Rukia, Nick got the same device I had, and Yamamoto got a tea cup that reminded him of Hestia.

Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.


End file.
